Me and Emmett's Mom
by TheSkinOfAKiller
Summary: When 15 year old Edward Cullen meets his new best friend's mom he falls. Hard. As first Edward watches as Bella Swan deals with being a single mom of a teenager, but as time goes by he decides he can't just watch and let the her slip though his finger
1. Prologue: I'm Screwed

**Me and Emmett's Mom**

**Prologue: I'm Screwed.**

**Hey guys, welcome to Me and Emmett's Mom, this is just a short story I will be working on. It will be less than 10 chapters long as I see it at the moment, but that could change. This is starting as a flashback kind of story, but it will get back to it's present day and further.**

**I really hope you guys like this and give it a chance. I've just had this idea in my head for a while and when I finally started writing some of it, I really liked what I wrote and I really wanted to share it. This is just the prologue so it's just a taster for what is to come in future chapters, so I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Twilight character, I just meddle with them ;) **

**_(*)_**

**Edward POV**

**October 2010**

"I'm screwed!"

"I know your screwed"

"God, I'm so, so screwed!"

"I think we've already established that"

"What the fuck am I suppose to do Jasper?" I said, my frustration obvious in my voice.

"How am I suppose to know Edward? I've never fucked my best friends mom before!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands around.

"I didn't just fuck her Jasper! Bella...sh... she's different from girls our age, and I don't just mean because she's older and more experienced, she's just, amazing and funny and so sexy..."I rambled on as I began pacing. "and I never thought that anything could happen, she said plenty of times that we could never act of anything and then now we have, I'm so confused and then there's Emmett and... fuck, what am I meant to do?"

"I get it." Jasper said, standing in front of me and putting his hands on my shoulders to stop my pacing. "You like her. But you've got to think about this man. This is Emmett's mom, your bestfriends mom and I know neither of you meant for this to happen, but it did, and you obviously have feeling for her, but think long term.

"You can't be with her, even if Emmett was ok with you screwing his mom, which he never would be." He smirked, as I glared. "Your going of to college in less than a year, whilst she'll be here and you can't expect her to wait for you and what about when you want a family?, Bella may only be 32, but it's unlikely she will want to go threw the whole process again."

"Who said I ever wanted kids?" I muttered.

"Edward. Mom would kill you if you didn't have kids." Jasper chuckled.

I let out a small laugh.

"I want her so much, Jasper."

"I know, but you have got to understand that you can't."

"I really am screwed huh?" I whispered.

"We've already been though that Edward."

"God, I never thought this would happen." I huffed. "When did things start getting so fucked up?"

"I think you know when, Edward."

"Yeah. The Day I met her."

**_(*)_**

**Review!**


	2. September 2007

**Me and Emmett's Mom**

**Chapter 1: September 2007**

**Hey guys, I really loved your reviews and loads of people have favourited and story alerted already so I'm really happy that this story is getting some views so thank you.**

**Just to let you know in advance that this will probably be the quickest update I'll ever do since I already had about half of it written before I uploaded the Prologue so the next update will probably be written by this time next week, but it depends how much course work and that I have gotten from school next week.**

**_(*)_**

**Edward POV**

**September 2007**

Me, my brother Jasper and his girlfriend, Alice where sitting at our regular lunch table, since we started back at forks middle school 2 weeks ago.  
We were in the 9th grade. Jasper and Alice has been dating since the 7th grade and has been inseperable since, so I has to put up with her peppy attitude and her best friend, Rosalie. Rosalie was hot and you could tell by looking at her that she would be amazing in the sack,but her attitude ruined any pysical attraction I had for her.

On our first day of high school I asked her if she wanted to go out on a date, obviously I meant - meaning-less-make-out-and-oral-in-the-back-of-a-building but she didn't have to know that-, and her reponse was ''sorry, I don't do ginger's''

She's a bitch, and my hair is not ginger.

"Have you seen the new kid yet?" Alice said, all cheerful as always.

"No, whats their name?" I asked as I shoveled pizza in my mouth.

"His name is Emmett Swan, he's in the same grade as us."

"What kind of name is Emmett?" Jasper sniggered.

"Well, what kind of name is Jasper?" Alice challenged.

Jasper frowned. "That's a low blow babe"

"Then don't be mean."

"Sorry baby."

"Good." She smiled at him kissing his cheek. He smiled back.

"Whipped" I whisper-sang.

"Yeah, yeah bro. We'll see what happened when you get a girlfriend."

"I don't need a girlfriend." I smirked. "I already get what I want."

"Urg, I really don't want to hear about the latest girl who gave you a blow job in the janitors closet Edward." Alice grimanced.

"Then cover your ears pixie." I chuckled.

You see, Alice is really small and I mean small. When I first met her at the age of 12 she was even reaching my shoulder and I'm not sure she has grown more than 5 inches in the pass 4 years, hence pixie.

"Shut up ginger." Alice said with a smirk.

"I'm not ginger!" I grimaced.

"And I'm not a pixie." She stated.

"Then why do you skip everywhere like one?" I muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." I smiled, opening my eyes wide innocently.

"Jackass." Jasper laughed.

"So where's Rose anyway?" I said, changing the subject.

"Flirting with the new guy." Alice said simply.

"Why?"

"He's hot."

"Alice!"

"Oh c'mon Jasper!, you can window shop but I can't?"

"I do not window shop."

"Do you think I'm blind Jasper?"

"What? No!"

"Then don't act like you do."

"Sorry."

"So whipped." I laughed.

"Who's whipped?" An unfamiliar voice said behind me.

I looked around to see a guy, a big, huge guy standing right behind me, holding a tray or food with Rosalie beaming next to him, also holding a tray. I looked up at his face to see him smiling warming at us, dimples on his cheeks and his eyes gleaming. He had brown, short, curled hair,  
pale faced and again, he was huge, like I work out twice a day huge.

_I'm guessing this is Emmett._

"This guy." I responded, pointing at Jasper. "He lets a girl who is half his size walk all over him and when she starts talking about hot guys infront of him, he ends up apologising!"

"Wow, that is whipped." He chuckled.

"My point exactly." I said, smugly.

"Well we'll see what your like when you finally stop hanging around in closets with a wet dick and actually get a girlfriend." Rosalie snarked.

"We'll see" I shrugged.

"So Emmett?"Jasper said. "Sitting with us?"

"Yes he is" Rose blurted before Emmett could even open his mouth to reply.

"Uhh, yeah, sure. Thanks."

"Any guy who understands what the definition of whipped is definatly allowed to sit with us." I grinned.

"Believe me, I know what whipped is." Emmett pulled a face of disgusted. "My step dad pratically lives to serve my mom."

"My dads the same."

"It's gross."

"Tell me about it." I said,

"Can we change the subject from whipped guys please? It's boring me."

"Anything for you baby cakes." Emmett winked.

Rosalie blushed.

_When the fuck did Rose start blushing?_

I shook my head, confused. "What do you want to talk about then Rosalie? 'Manicures' or "Mani-Pedis'?" I mocked.

"Dude, how the fuck do you know girly words like those?" Emmett said, giving me a weird look.

"These two powder puffs." I replied, pointing at the girls. "I swear their going to turn me all feminine. He's practically a femedom already."

"Dude, that was totally un-called for!" Jasper moaned.

"Got to face the truth bro."

"You guys brother? you don't luck a-like" Emmett asked.

"Were adopted. Mom couldn't have kids." I shrugged, showing that I didn't want to make a deal out of it.

"No kidding." Emmett murmered, more to himself.

"So Emmett, why's you move to forks?" Alice inter veined .

"Step-dad got offered a job by my grandad at the police department. You guys know the chief?"

"Oh Edward definatly knows the cheif." Jasper sniggered.

"Shut up." I grumbled.

"So your mom is the cheifs daughter?" Alice said, looking some what confused.

"Yeah."

"But the chief only turned 50 like 5 months ago. How can he have a 15 year old grandchild?"

"Oh. My mom had me at 15. She just turmed 30, last week."

"Woah. So she was like a the same age as us when she had you? Weird." Rosalie mused.

"It is a bit different, I guess. But she said she has never regretted having me as it has made her the woman she is today, or some crap like that." Emmett chuckled.

"Must be cool having a young mom though huh?" I joked.

"Not really." Emmett sighed. "All my friends back in pheonix had a crush on her. I didn't know if people were friends with me for me or my MILF'y mom."

We all looked between eachother and Emmett for a minute in silence before we all burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! that has got to be one of the funniest things I've ever heard." Rosalie giggled, putting her face her hands trying to control herself.

"What? That's not funny! It's disturbing!" Emmett protested slamming his hand on the table.

"Dude, that is fucking hillarious!" I stated after I got control of my laughter.

"So when do we get to meet MILF'y then Em?" Jasper said with a grin.

"When I know you won't want to fuck her, how about that?" He grumbled.

"Don't worry. We won't fuck your mum. That's like the first rule of guy code." I said.

"Guy code?"

"You know like, knowing fucking friends family no matter how hot they are."

"So... does that mean I can fuck your mom since your not techniqly related?"

The whole table turned silent. You could tell Rosalie was trying to hold in laughs by pressing her lips together and Alice's shoulders were shaking whilst meand Jasper stared at Emmett with a blank face.

"Guys, I'm fucking kidding. You two are so easy." Emmett laughed, loudly. "This school is going to be fun."

**_(*)_**

Over the next few weeks, me and Jasper had pretty miuch became best friends with hung out almost every day after school and on most weekends, Alice and Rose came along too if we went up to Post Angelous, a town not far from forks where wish has everything Forksdoesn't, like bowling alleys, The movies, a place to shop and the rest. But sometimes Emmett cameto our to play video games or get tispy on my dads gin when the parents were out.

Today though, Emmett invited us to watch a football game at his house tonight whilst his mom and her boyfriend had gone to port angelous. Over the time I have really got to know a lot about Emmett. His mom was the only parent in his life, as he dad was never in the picture since he couldn't deal with having a kid. Jackass.

"So where are the folks tonight?" Jasper asked as he made himself at home on Emmett's couch .

"Well, my mom's boyfriend, Jake, is taking her out for their 2 year anniversary. I think he's going to propose, though he would never tell me, he thinks I'm just some punk ass kid, not that he would tell her that" Emmett said, sniggering.

"So what?, he doesn't like you?" I said, plopping myself next to Jasper.

"Yeah, but he only hates me cause I stop him trying to molester my mother all the time."

"Gross."

"I know and he tries to tell me what to do and he's like 27 years old. I've beat the crap out of guys older than that."

"He sounds like an ass."

"He is and you know what, I don't even think that my mom is really into him that much any more." Emmett said. "Cause last week when he came home from work he went to kiss her and she kind of turned her face and he got her cheek."

"If she's not into him, why doesn't she just leave him?" I said, confused. If you don't love someone why stay with them?

"I dunno, chicks are wierd."

"True 'dat." Jasper agreed. "Don't get me started on all the freaky weird stuff Alice does."

So for the next few hours the three of us watched the football and played on Emmett's out dated PS2 since his mom was making him save up for one on his own by doing chores around the house which me and Jasper laughed at. I guess you could called me and Jasper rich kids, but we don't brag about the money we have since it's not really ours. I guess we get what we want, like a new clothes, phones and when were old enough we'll get a car, but I would never class myself as one of those rich snobs who think the world revolves around him and his tiny dick

'Cause even at 15, it's not tiny.

"Emmett you here?" The most beautiful voice I've ever heard called.

_Beautiful voice? What am I a pansy now?_

"Yeah ma, me and the guys are in here." Emmett shouted back.

"Aww, am I finally bless with the present of Edward and Jasper, is the hot girl here? Rosalie is it?"

"MOM!"

"Sorry honey."

"Honey?" Jasper said quirking his eyebrow.

"Such your mouth femedon!" Emmett hissed at him, Jasper just chuckled.

"You guys better not be drinking my bear!" A male voice called in an arrogant tone.

Well, he sounds like an asshole.

"Like we would want to drink your pansy crap Jake!"

"Emmett don't curse." The beautiful voice said as she walked though the door.

_Wow._

A woman, no, not a woman, a godess, walked though the door. She has Brown hair, with glints of red streaks gleaming in the light, she has a gorgeous pale face with a smile painted on her plumb lips and her eyes are the most beautiful colour brown, which were staring right back at me in slight confusion.

_Shit! Am I staring?_

I coughed loudly as turned my attention back to the T.V screeen.

"Sorry ma. So how was your night?"

"It was good." She said in a slightly bored voice. "We went to Bella Italia."

"Oh how cheesy Jake. Go to the place with the same name as my mom." Emmett snorted.

Bella? Beautiful.

"Well it wasn't so cheesy when I proposed to her and she agreed to marry me, Emms." The arrogant asshole, A.K.A, Jake said almost with pride.

_And Emms? What a suckish nickname._

"Jacob! That's no way to tell my son you proposed to me! I was going to tell him when his friends had gone"

"What?" He said innocently.

"Urrhh." She grunted, giving up.

"Well congrats Mom, I'll give you a hug after we finshed this game."

"Oh don't get up honey, I'm sure the couch loves you more then your own mother" Bella replied, with mock hurt.

"Don't be like that ma, you know I love 'ya''

"Sure, sure." She laughed. It was an amazing sound. "You guys had anything to eat, want me to order you guys some pizza?"

"That would be great mom." Emmett smiled at her before going back to the game.

"But we already ate." Jasper whispered next to Emmett's ear.

"So? when I get offered pizza I'm not going to turn it down, not matter how much I've already ate." Emmett shrugged.

"Congratulations Miss Swan." I said sweetly smiling at her.

She looked shocked a flicker of something passed her eyes but it was quickley gone as she said. "Thank you...Edward?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Well she won't be Miss Swan for long. This time naxt year she'll be Mrs Black." The asshole said, wrapping his arms around my beauty

_My beauty? What?_

"Jakers, It's the 21st century, Ma's going to hypernate her name." Emmett said smugly. "Besides why would she want to get rid of the name that proves she's related to someone as great as me?"

Me and Jasper laughed as Jake gave Emmett a stink eye.

"Very cute Em." Bella chuckled moving out of the assholes arms and walking though to the kitchen.

"Yeah, very cute." He grunted follwing her though.

God, I hate him.

"Oh." I heard the beauty utter behind me. She stook her head round the door and looked between me and Jasper. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." she smiled before shutting the door.

_Oh the pleasure is all mine._

**_(*)_**

**Review get you a teaser!**

**TheSkinOfAKiller.**


	3. December 2007

**Me and Emmett's Mom.**

**Chapter 2: December 2007.**

**Hey guys, I'm really glad that you are liking my story. Over 100 people have added me to their favourites, a lot have added me to a story alert already and I've got some great reviews so I'm really happy and I just had to get another chapter out.**

**I am thinking about making this story longer than I intended as I am really enjoying writing it at the moment, but I will have to see where it heads for now.**

**_(*)_**

**Edward's POV.**

_"Oh Edward your so good" Bella moaned as she whithered underneath me, clutching onto my back for dear life._

_"Yo...You feel amazing around my dick Bella." I panted as I moved quicker in and out of her,_ _sliding my hands over her amazing, smooth curves, clutching on to her ass and pulling her closer to me._

_"Harder Edward. Harder." Bella screamed wrapping her legs around my waist pulling me in deeper._

_"Oh god. I'm gonna cum" I groaned, my movments becoming my irractic as I felt Bella getting wetter around my dick._

_"Me too. Oh Jake!"_

_What?_

_Jake?_

_What?_

_"Oh fuck me harder. Jake."_

_No!_

_"Oh yes, Jake."_

_No!_

_"Jake your amazing!"_

_No!_

_"Jakeeee!"_

"No!" I screamed, sitting up in bed. Sweat covered every inch of my skin and my breathe was coming out in short pants. I got out of bed and wobbled into the bathroom as I shook with anxiety . I looked up into the mirror to see my red eyes, with purple bruises underneath.

I look like some crazed Vampire.

I hadn't slept properly in weeks.

_Why did I have to keep having that same dream?_

It was the 10th time in the past 3 months that I've had that dream and woke up very differently that I have for the past 2 years.

Without a hard-on.

I mean, who can get hard when the girl your fucking is screaming someone else's name?

Not me, that's who.

Since meeting 30-year-old Bella Swan 3 months ago she was all I could think about. When I woke up, Bella was my first though, in the middle of the day all I coud think about was Bella and before I went to sleep all I could concentrate on was my jealously of Jacob Black as he got to hold Bella in her arms as they slept.

I guess that is where the dreams come from.

At this moment, my life sucks.

I had seen Bella a maximun of 8 times since the night of her engagement and even though I knew in my head that nothing could even happen between us, with me being illegal and her having a fiance and all, but when ever I see her or hear her voice I feel a tug on my heart.

_I can't be falling for her? Can I?_

_I'm just 15!_

My thoughts of Bella had consumed my mind. I jacked off atleast twice a day now and every time I was thinking about her. I can't get blow jobs from other girls without picturing it's Bella or I can hardly get off since Blonde haired girls, like Lauren Mallory, had become a huge turn off for me.

_Kill. Me. Now._

"Edward. Are you up?" My mothers worried voice called though my door as she tapped it tiwce with her small hands.

My mom had grown increasingly worried about me over the past 2 months as she had heard me whimpering or shouting in my sleep. Thank god I never screamed Bella's name.

But my mother wasn't the only person who was noticing my change in attitude, Jasper has been on my case as well.  
He has been questioning me about my dreams and what could possibly be troubling me, but I always turned away from his questioning in embarrassment.

What am I suppose to say?

'_Oh you see, the problem is that I am falling in love with a 30 year old woman who is engaged to be married to a total asswipe and don't forget to mention that she is the mother of my new best friend._'

Emmett.

I felt so guilty when ever I looked at Emmett. I mean just 2 weeks before I had pretty much said that I would not fuck his mom. But in my dreams, that is what I am doing. Even if it's not always my name she screams when she cums. At first Emmett thought my new attitude problem had something to do with him and that just made me feel even worse about myself that my friend thought I was being an ass because of him, when actually it was because of his amazingly hot mother.

"Edward?" My mom's voice called again.

"I'm up mom!" I shouted back from the bathroom.

"Did you get much sleep last night poppet?"

"Yeah mom, I was fine." I lied.

"Ok. Good." She knew I was lying.

"Fuck," I muttered as I banged my head against the wall next to the sink. "Why can't I get you out of my mind?"

After I had finally and reluctantly removed my head from the wall I shuffled into my walk-in shower, throwing off my boxers and turned it on just standing in the middle only moving to put shampoo in before getting out and wrapping a towel around my waist to go back into my bedroom. Once I entered I look at my bed to see a shirt, some jeans, boxers and socks lying on top of my made bed, that I was sure I didn't do.

Mom.

What did I do to deserve a mom like Esme?

Esme and Carlisle adopted me at age 5 after my parents were killed in a car accident only a year were both only children and were not in contact with any other members of my family for reasons that I will never know since non of them seem to acknowledge my existence. Esme and Carlisle couldn't have children together, so they decided adoption was the only way. I was first and 2 years later Jasper came along too. Jasper's parents gave him away at a young age as they were unable to pay for him or take care of him. My adopted father told Jasper that it was down to them being some kind of drug addict, but he won't tell him what they were on. It was lucky that me and Jasper were the same age, as we had practiaclly been inseparable since the day we were bought together, which made our mother very happy.

Esme is a fashion designer. We came to live in forks when me and Jasper had turned 9 as Emse wanted somewhere quiet to work.  
Carlisle is a doctor and Fork's hostpital welcomed him in with open arms. My dad is an amazing doctor. It's like he has been doing the job for hundreds of years the way he works.

After I slowly put myself in my clothes, I walked down stairs for breakfast.

"Hey Poppet, up for pancakes this morning?" Esme asked as I walk though into the kitchen. Jasper was already sitting down shoveling pancaked down his throat.

"Sure." I replied quietly as sat down on a stool, leaning against the kitchen worktop, feeling drained even though I had only gotten up less than 30 minutes ago

"Edward look at me!" My mom demanded as she moved over to me, putting her hand under my chin so I would look up.

"Ma will you please stop." I complained moving my face out of her hand.

"No Edward I will not! your not sleeping properly, your screaming in your sleep, you grades have gone down-"

"How do you know about my grades?" I said, cutting my mother off.

"I got a call from one of your teahcers yesterday, they said you have been very distracted and your grades are slipping." She sighed, putting her hands on my cheeks and pulling my face up. "Will you please just tell me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." I protested weakly.

"It's not nothing Edward. You haven't slept properly in 3 months! The bottom on your eyes are turning purple, you never play video games unless your friend is here and you spend almost all night in your room and I know this isn't some fase." I could see tears welling up in my mothers eyes. "Why won't you tell me, or anybody what's wrong?"

I looked over to Jasper, who was still eating his pancake but was being very slow about it. His face had a emotion I could not place, he looked...pained?

Was my brother in pain because of me?

Since the day we met, me and Jasper had told each other everything. I told him about all my escapades in jaintor's closets, bathrooms and the back of cars, if the girl was older -which I hadn't done any of that stuff since the day I met Bella-, and Jasper had told me about him and Alice moments after he had finally plucked up the courage,  
yet here I was, keeping the biggest thing about me from him.

What kind of brother am I?

But how could I tell him this?

If he knew he would tell me to just get over it because it would never happen and even if it could, Emmett was my friends and Bella is his mother.

I'm. Screwed.

"I'll talk about it when I'm ready mom." I said, getting up from the table, not feeling so hungry anymore.

**_(*)_**

"What the hell is up with him lately?" I heard Rosalie mutter as she sat down at our lunch table. "He's been like this for weeks. All mopey and boring."

"You know I can hear you Rose?" I said, irritatedly as I bit into my apple.

"Good. Thank you can answer my fucking question can't you?"

"No, I can't because there is nothing wrong with me." I snarked.

"Edward, were worried about you." Alice perked up. "And your not just hurting yourself with this."

"You think I haven't noticed that?"

"Then why don't you just tell us them problem?" Emmett asked.

I grimanced down into my tray.

I can't ever tell you my problem.

"Because I can't."

"Can't you won't?" Rose argued.

"Can't!" I shouted, slamming my hands on the table attracting attention of some of the tables close by, I spoke more quietly this this. "I can't tell anyone."

"What about me?" Jasper said. "We've told eachother everything for years, we never keep things from each other, were brothers!"

I was becoming incresing agitated, as I got up and walked away from the table I said one thing I knew I would regret . "No were not."

I didn't look back, I wouldn't of been able to cope with the look on Jasper's face from my words.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Why is everything so messed up?

I had known this woman for 3 months and she was already messing with my life.

I couldn't deal with being at school any longer, I didn't want to deal with the third degree of my friends so I went out the front door of the school and though the gate. Mom and Dad could deal with one day of ditching. I began to walk though the small city of Forks, practically in a day dream, not noticing where I was heading, not bothering to hide away in case someone seen me out of school, I didn't care. After what felt like hours of pointless walking I found myself in front of a familiar building which I recognised as Forks children's clinic.

Bella worked here.

At some point during my many conversations with Emmett and Jasper, I had found out where Bella worked. Before she and Emmett moved away from forks when Emmett was 7, Bella went to the local community college and had Charlie or one of the neighbours look after Emmett as she went to school. She got a degree in children care and medicine and she became a paediatrician after moving away.

I sat myself on a bench over looking the building, never looking up from my lap as I didn't want to be tempted to go in there. I looked down at my watch to look at the time. School would be finishing soon.

"Edward?" I heard a voice call in question. I knew that voice, how could I not know that voice. It had been haunting my dreams for the past 3 months.

God, I was going mental, I was beginning to hear things.

"Edward what are you doing here?" I looked up to see that I'm not crazy, Bella was right in front of me, looking amazing as always.

"Hey Miss Swan." I murmured.

"Edward, I told you to call me Bella." She said, sweetly, coming to sit beside me on the bench, facing herself toward me. "Now, why aren't you at school."

"I couldn't deal with it today." I replied quietly.

"Ah." She sighed. "Emmett said something had been bothering you for the past few weeks. He's afraid it's him you know."

"It's not him. Emmett is the best friend I've got, apart from my brother."

A brother I have denied only a few hours prior. Fuck.

"You really need to tell him that. I shouldn't be telling you this but, he thinks that you might not like him because he is barging into your group."

"That's ridiculous." I laughed, half heartedly. "Since Emmett came, it's been 3 against 2 in everything with the girls."

"Well that must be good." She chuckled.

"Yeah."

"But there is a problem right? You don't have to tell me, believe me, I don't expect that."

"It's not a problem. More of a predicament."

"All the teen drama shows, got nothing on real the 'predicaments' in life ey?"

I laughed. "You got that right."

"So how did you end up all the way over here?"

"It's not like forks is very big Bella. It only takes you 30 minutes to walk from one side to the other.'' I joked.

"I guess your right." She said with a little giggle.

God, that was a beautiful sound.

"You know, I think you've got more out of me in the past 5-10 minutes than anyone else had it the past few months." I smiled.

"Well it is my job to get problems out of kids."

"I'm not a kid." I grumbled.

"You seen more mature than most 15 year-old's I've known" She smirked.

"Thanks." I said dryly.

"Really, you could pass for older, as soon as you get rid of those chubby cheeks."

I gaped at her. "You think I'm chubby?"

Bella looked at me with amusement in her eyes, lips stuck together, then a little laugh popped though her lips before she was holding her stomach laughing hysterically.

"You know, for a mom, your really immature." I said.

"I'm... sorry." She said between laughs. "But your face!"

"Do you do this to Emmett?"

"Oh frequently."

"Can I be around when you do it again?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"So..." I started. "Do you really think I'm chubby?"

"No Edward, I really don't think your chubby. Your more too lanky."

"Hey!" I said, pouting at her.

When I looked up to Bella's eyes, she let out a small gasp and stared into my eyes and I stared back, memorised by her muddy brown eyes.

Bella looked away quickly and so did I. Bella made a small sound and there was an awkward silence before she spoke again.

"You look really tired."

"I know."

More silence.

"You are Jacob set a date for the wedding?"

"No, but it will be round about the middle of next year."

"Cool."

Bella made a small sound before looking at her watch "Oh! it's almost the end of school. Look, do you want me to drop you off home before I go to pick up Emmett?"

"Are you sure?"

"Would I ask if I wasn't sure?" She said, her lip giving a little twitch.

"Ok. Thanks."

"It's no problem."

Me and Bella walked to her car, she was in front so I got a good view of her backside and to say the least. I got a semi over it. Me and Bella made a bit of small talk along the short drive to my house, the awkwardness seemed to have disappeared as quickly as it came, but as we went up my drive way, Bella mouth opened slightly in dis-belief.

"You live here?" She gasped.

"Urr, yeah." I said, sheepishly.

"Wow."

"Yeah, it's ok."

"Okay?" she stared at me in disbelief. "I would give someone my arm to live here."

"Well we wouldn't want that." I laughed.

"Your a funny kid, Cullen." She joked.

"Yeah, well. Umm, could you not mention that I skipped today? I don't think my parents would be happy."

"No problem, we all want to get away from our problems once and a while.'' She smiled.

"Thank you. Bye Bella."

"Bye Edward.''

I got out of Bella's car and shut the door, hearing her car drive away made my heart drop in my chest. I was having such fun with Bella, more than what I have had in a long time. I stopped dead in my tracks as I thought about what Bella just said.

"_...we all want to get away from our problems once and a while."_

"Mom?" I shouted as I got though the front door. ''Mom?"

There was no reply.

I guess she must have already gone to pick up Jasper.

I had about 20 minutes.

I rushed up to my room and grabbed my knapsack from under the bed filling it with some clothes, underwear and my toothbrush. I went to my bedside draw and grabbed my box. With my parents dying, I got a bed inheritance from their death and I had a box in my bedside draw with over 500 dollars inside. I grabbed all of it and stuff it in the from of my knapsack.

Once I got down stairs I rushed to find a pen and paper. I have about 10 minutes until my mom would be back. I wrote a small not saying:

_Mom, Dad and Jasper,_

_I've gone to stay with the Delani's for a while._

_Please let me do this. I just need to get out of forks._

_I'll be back before Christmas, I promise._

_And Jasper, I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it._

_I never would._

_Love,_

_Edward._

I opened the front door and head to the bus station.

I was getting away from my problems for a while.

**_(*)_**

**Reviews give you teasers! So you best review! ;)**

**-TheSkinOfAKiller.**


	4. May 2008 to June 2008

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the long needed update, but I've been pretty busy at school, GCSE's and all that, but I'm back and ready to show you my latest work. For anyone who reviewed last time, I'm sorry you didn't get your teaser, but I worked on this for 2 days straight whilst I was off ill, so there was no real time for teasers to be given out, I apologise.**

**On another note, I just wanted to warn you, that I am English so I don't understand who the school and grade system works over in America. I don't know when middle school start and where it ends, same for High school since here in England where simple and we have 7th-13th 'Grade' all in one school most of the time, so if there is any errors with that in this chapter I completely understand if it is a put off and your find it too difficult to read.**

**But back to the story...**

**May 2008**

"Can you believe it!"

"Yeah. I can believe it.''

"Really? 'Cause I just can't believe it!"

"I know you've been saying this for the best 2 weeks Emmett." I said, calmly as I possibly could as Emmett carried on rambling, practically skipping down the hall way.

Since my return from Seattle me and Emmett had become closer than before. I told him I was over my troubles and I would love for us to start hanging out more than what we were before.

He is the bestest friend a guy could ask for.

"I know, but I can't believe it! Were graduating middle school. Soon were gonna be in high school. Can you beli-"

"Yes Emmett I can believe it! Now will you shut up? Please?"

"Fine." Emmett huffed. "I thought you stopped being a grump?"

"I'm not being grump, you just keep rambling on and it's annoying me."

"See? Grumpy. Maybe you need another trip to Seattle." He mumbled.

"Will you stop it? It's been 5 months. Every one else has shut up about it."

"'Cept Jasper, he uses that against you any chance he gets."

"And he has full right too. After what I said to him, I never expected him to forgive me."

"You still won't tell me what happened that stopped you being a grumpapotamos?"

"Grumpapotamos, Emmett? Are you 5 or something?"

"Don't avoid the question."

Guess he caught me.

I hadn't really told anyone why I left to go to Seattle, or what happened when I went. I guess I just wanted everyone to forget about the suicidal mode I went though and for everything to go back to normal. But I couldn't forget...

**December 2007**

"Edward? What are you doing here?"

"I kind of need a place to stay for a couple of days?"

"Come in, come in, it's freezing out there." I walked though the door, kissing her cheek on the way in.

"Thanks Tan."

"It's fine. So what are you doing here?" Tanya asked, closing the door.

"Who says I need a reason to visit my favourite friends of the family?"

"I do." She said, slightly smug. "Since you would never come here, alone, unless you were having a problem."

"And aren't you flattered that I turned to you for help?" I grinned.

"Sure, sure."

"So, where shall I put my stuff?"

"You know where the guest room is, unpack all your stuff in there. Mum and Kate will be home soon from grocery shopping and once we've had dinner, you will tell me why your here."

"Ok. Thanks Tan."

"No problem. So how long you staying?"

"Don't worry, I'll be gone before Christmas." I smiled.

"Plenty of time" She said with a cheeky grin.

"Plenty on time for what?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow in confusion.

"You'll see."

For the nest week I stayed with Delani family, Tanya, Kate and their mother, Irina. I spent more time with Tanya than anyone else, Mainly because Kate is 18 and has a boyfriend with a really weird name that I can't remember and Irina is in and out before you can really say anything to her.

It was mind of weird just being in a house with a bunch of girls. I felt a bit over powered. I guess that is how my mom feels at home with 2 teenage boys and a husband, although my mom owns our asses.

The day I left my mom and dad were on the phone to me for hours, explaining how worried they were when I wasn't with Jasper when Mom came to pick me up from school and that I wasn't aswering my phone. My mom was more upset about that I didn't say goodbye than anything else, where as my father was worried about how much time I was missing at school with my disappearing act, my mom has to force him not to come get me before I wanted to come home.

My dreams of Bella had changed completely since I got here. She never screamed anyone else's name, ever. And almost every morning I woke up with a fantastic boner. I did still think about her alot, but I knew I had to get over her, so I was trying to silence myself to only a few thoughts about Bella by keeping myself busy hanging out with Tanya.

With me and Tanya, friendship was easy, even though she is a year older than me. She was like a female version of me, not that I was calling her a slut or anything, but Tanya was no virgin so I guess when she leaned over to kiss me the day before I had to leave, I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was.

We were lying on her bed, watching TV, when she leaned in and kissed me on the lips, a first for us, and she stuck her tounge right in. I was shocked at first, but I hadn't kissed anyone in such a long time and I was trying to get over my huge crush on Bella, and even though I felt guilty for using her, I carried on.

I grabbed onto Tanya's hips flipped her so she was underneath me. We began to make out like crazy teenagers, our lips moving in sycn along with our tounges, at first out hands were stirtly PG, but then Tanya's hand travel down to my semi, I grasped. It has been long.

"I want you." She whispered into my ear as she began to fiddle with my belt buckle.

I was shocked. "But I...I've never you know...and I urr-"

"It's ok, I've dealy with a virgin before. Just don't come to early huh?" She smirked.

I smirked back. "That's not my stlye."

We began to remove eachothers clothes as quick as possible, and my semi was turning into a full on hard-on as Tanya took off her bra to show me her amazing pert breasts, we were both now only in our underwear. I bought my hand up and began to massage it with my fingers, pinching the nipple before moving my other hand up to do the same to her other breast.

"Use your mouth." Tanya moaned as she rocked her hips against me thigh.

"What?"

"Put your mouth on my tit."

Oh.

I moved my mouth down and flicked my tongue over it and Tanya began to pant slightly she I enclosed my mouth over it and began sucking as I kneaded and tweaked her other breast, then switching to do the other.

"Oh, Edward." She graoned as her finger nails scraped up my back, making me shiver. "I want you inside me now."

I didin't think twice before I stripped the two of us out of our underwear and I moved myself to press up against her entrance.

"Comdom?" I panted in anticipation.

I was not longer going to be a virgin.

"Draw."

I opened the draw next to the bed to see an open box of comdoms as I got on out, quickly ripping it with my mouth and leaning to slip it on.

"Please Edward..."

"Please what?" I teased.

"Please fuck me." She moaned.

With that I moved myself back to her entrance and slid inside her easily. I could tell be the only slight tightness of her walls that she had done this more than half a dozen times, but who was I to judge, she was letting me stick my dick in her.

We quickly moved in time with each other, moaning and panting as we went. It was an amazing feeling, but there was something missing and even as I began to feel myself coil up, there was something. Our movements became frantic and I closed my eyes picturing that it was not Tanya I was fucking, it was Bella and I felt complete. It Bella was panting my name repeatedly, Bella was grabbing and crawling at my body and it was her I felt her explode around my dick, which made me cum on the spot.

But as I opened my eyes, I remembered it wasn't Bella I was having sex with, it was just Tanya.

I felt guilty.

I pictured another woman as a girl came around my dick.

But I also realised, I couldn't just get over Bella.

**May 2008**

That night I told Tanya about Bella, leaving out her actual name and age incase this ever got spoken off with my family near. I told her that what happened what happened wasn't some way to get her out of my head and he reply was just;  
"I know Edward or you would have kissed me."

I guess she was right.

She also told me that she has planned to seduce me all week.

That's got to be cool right?

Even though I now knew that getting over Bella wasn't really an easy option at the moment, I lived with the fact that the woman I wanted was going to be getting married very soon and I was not going to try and stop it, even if it is to an asswipe like Jake. I don't know why my 'crush' on Bella got easier, it just did, but I feel what happened with Tanya had something to do with it.

I got to Emmett's quite over now that I'm not so much of a grump and I still felt my heart flip when I'm near her and I felt angry when I seen her hug or kiss Jake, but I'm a teen and once I'm at college fucking random girls, Bella will be forgotten. I think.

I hope.

"I'm not avoiding the question Emmett, I just don't want to talk about it."

"But why?"

"'Cause what happened is my business."

"But Jasper told me th-"

I worlded around to face him.

"Jasper told you what?"

After spending a full 2 days apologising to Jasper, even though he already said that he forgiven me, I couldn't stop. I felt so guilty for saying what I said and I realised that I needed to tell him about what had been going on. I didn't tell him about Bella, I told him about the dreams, partly.I told him that I was having dreams about me being with a girl and then them calling some random guys name and it was freaking me out and that is was always women I knew. Pretty lame, I know, but what else could I say?

He seemed to believe me, I wouldn't be surprised if he thought it was utter bullshit. He also wanted to know what happened whilst I was in Seattle because when I came home I seemed to be glowing or some shit like that.

I guess I did feel kind of good for losing my virginity.

So I told him that some good stuff happened, but I didn't want to brag about it.

I guess that was a mistake.

Bastard.

"Well Jasper told me something 'good' happened when you were in Seattle."

"When did he tell you that?"

"Last week."

"Look, what happened isn't something I want to brag about. It may have been mutual, but I can't help but feel like I used them."

I heard Emmett gasp and I knew I had said too much.

"Fuck!" I muttered

"You had sex?" He whisper yelled at me as we carried on walking down the hall.

"I don't want to talk about it Emmett!"

"Well why not? you do know your probably one of the only guys who have popped their cherry in the the entire school? why not brag?" He asked,  
bewildered.

"I just said, I felt like I was using them. I had sex with them whilst I was still experiencing my own issues, it's hardly fair." I argued.

"Was it good?"

"Yeah," I replied sheepishly. "It was good. Really good."

"God, I can't wait till I get to bang Rosalie."

Oh. That was another thing that had happened over the past 5 months. Before spring break Emmett asked Rosalie to go on a date with him and have been dating ever since. I kind of felt like a fifth wheel at the lunch table or when ever we went out now, but my friends are happy, so I am too.

"Well you'll have to be alot me careful than I had to be." I stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Rosalie's a virgin."

"And?"

Guess I'll have to say it.

"And the girl I was with was no where near a virgin."

"Dude that's awesome. You could just get right in there."

I couldn't help but snort at that. "Yeah, I could."

"So, how old was she?"

"Are you going to make me keep talking about this?"

"Yes! No one else I talk to is a not virgin."

"What about Jake?" I tried to joke, but it just made me cringe.

"Aww dude that's not cool. He's engaged to my mom."

Yeah, don't I know it.

''And what do you think they do at night when your asleep, dicuss the nation debate?"

"Dude!" He whined, punching me in the arm.

"Sorry. So when's the big day then?"

"June 20th."

"What?" I looked at him, shocked.

"What?" He looked back at me confused.

"Did you just say June 20th?"

"Yeah?"

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!

"That's my birthday."

Why?

Why that day?

Is god messing with me?

"Your still going to come right?"

"Of course, although I have no clue why she is marrying him." I grunted. "Does she even know how Jake treats you?"

"No."

"Well why the hell not?" I demanded. "He doesn't exactly treat you all that great."

"Yeah, but he loves my mom and I'm sure she loves him, or she wouldn't be marrying him and before Jake came my mom was never all that happy." He explained. "I don't want to destroy her happiness."

"Wow Emmett, that's so... selfless."

"Yeah well..." He trailed off. "Besides, once I go to college I won't have to live with him anyway." He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Let's just concentrate on graduating middle school at the moment hey?"

**_(*)_**

**June 2008**

It was 1 week before Bella's wedding.

I week and I have lost any chance I have of being with her and Emo Edward or what Alice likes to call 'Emoward' is back.

It's not as back as I thought it would be. I am depressed that she is going to become Bella Black, but as Emmett said last month, she is happy with him and no one, not even myself is going to ruin that.

I had only seen Bella twice since my conversation about her and Jacob a few weeks prior and both times Jake had been there and he seemed a bit...off.

Each time he looked at Bella, his eyes looked like they were filled with pain, like maybe he was feeling guilty about something. I half want him to flake out on the wedding so Bella can still be available, but I also want him with stay with her so she can be happy. She deserves happiness.

"Edward!" My dad called as I was making myself a sandwich.

"I'm off to work in a bit. Do you need anything before I go? Want me to order you a pizza or something? Your mom's not going to be back till late"

"No dad. I'm fine." I replied.

He didn't reply back, but I heard his office door close.

My thoughts of Bella consumed me as I carried on making my sandwich. I picked up the knife to cut it in half when some one screamed my name.

"EDWARD!"

"Fuck!." I screamed as I sliced the middle of my hand with the knife.

"You ok?" Jasper asked.

"No! I'm not 'Ok', I just sliced my hand. Fuck!"

"Shit! Come on, I'll take you to dad."

My dad's office was only a short walk from the kitchen so we were outside in a couple of seconds and I just barged right in.

"Edward? What wrong?"

"He sliced his hand by accident." Jasper said.

"It's your fault! Why were you calling my name anyway?" I said with gritted teeth.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to play Halo."

"Edward come here and let me see how deep it is." Dad said, ignoring our bickering. I moved over to him and he grabbed my hand gently and examined it. "It's pretty deep. I'm going to have to take you to the hospital."

"Why can't you do it hear?" I groaned. I hate the hospital.

"I don't have all the right stuff." He answered. "You'll be in and out with in an hour."

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Don't sulk, this is your own fault." I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"No it's not! It's his." I pointed towards Jasper with a scowl.

"You were the one with the knife." Jasper mumbled, I just pretended I couldn't hear him.

"Let's just get this over with." I said, moving towards the door.

**_(*)_**

"There you go." The nurse said, almost triumphantly, "Good as new."

"Thanks." I muttered, rubbing my hands over the poorly done stitches.

_I could have done better with 1 hand._

"Dr. Cullen said to check in with him before you leave." She smiled at me, sweetly, before walking out of the room.

I hoped of the bed and out the door, walking down the familiar corridors that I had been down many times before, until I seen something that made me come to a sudden Holt.

Jacob Black.

Jacob Black was here, at the hospital. But not only that, he was here, holding the hand of another woman, a nurse and getting pulled into one of the hospitals janitors closets.

_Holy Fuck!_

Jacob was cheating on Bella!

I slowly, still in shock, sneaked up the door of the closet, standing next to it, trying not to make it to obvious that I was ease dropping.

"God, Jake. I can't wait until your inside me." The trampy nurse moaned loudly.

"Leah, you have to be quiet. We don't want anyone to hear." I could hear Jacob seethe at her.

"No one is going to hear Jake." The whore, now known as Leah laughed. "Just let me satisfy you the way your little fiancée can't."

"Stop talking about her like that!"

"Sorry, but I don't understand why your still with her if she can't give you what you want. We could be great together Jakey."

"I love Bella." He practically shouted. "We agreed this was just sex."

"If you love her so much, why are you hear?" The slut teased.

"Bella just not being... doing what she's supposed to lately, she too distracted, probably wedding stuff." He explained.

What she's suppose to?

She's not a slave!

"Don't you feel guilty for cheating on your precious Bella?"

"Oh course I do...look, can we just get to it, some of us want to keep our jobs." Jacob huffed.

"Oh Defiantly baby cakes." She giggled and after that I couldn't hear much, so I decided to walk off towards my dad's office in a daze.

Jake was cheating on Bella and I some how had to tell her, a week before her wedding.

I'm so fucking screwed.

**_(*)_**

**Reviews are better than stealing 'Emoward's' virtue and this time they will defiantly earn you a TEASER!**

**-TheSkinOfAKiller.**


	5. June 2008 to August 2008

**Sorry for being so late and... yeah, that's about it.**

**Oh, that and I don't own antyhing but this plot.  
**

**June 2008- Continued.**

I'm such a fucking chicken.

I should have just told her when I had the chance, but now it might just be too late.

As today, is Bella's wedding day and haven't yet told her about her cheating fiancee.

Not forgetting it's my birthday too, but not sweet 16 for me as birthdays suck, especially when the same day you were born you were dumped at some shitty adoption centre.

Believe me, I've tried to tell Bella about her low life cheating fiancée but when ever I got the chance, Bella was whisked off with her friend, Angela to do wedding stuff. I even waited outside her office a couple of times waiting for her to come out, but when she left she was never alone as she was always walking along with one of her smiley faced collogues. Since Bella arrived back in Forks less than a year ago, she has become a hit with the town, almost everyone liked her, even Lauren Mallory's mom liked Bella and that bitch don't like a lot of people.

"You ready to go birthday boy?" Jasper said, peeking his head round the door. I looked at him in despair. "Dude what's up?"

"I can't watch her marry him knowing..." I trailer off not sure I could tell him.

"Oh god, I knew it." Jasper laughed.

I lifted my head up to glare at him.

"You know what?"

"That you've fallen for her." He replied, simply.

"That is not what this is about." I sneared though my gritted teeth as I stood up from my place on my bed and beginning to pace around my room.

"So your not denying it then?" He smirked. "I just knew that you l-"

"Fine!" I burst, cutting him off. "I have the worst biggest crush on Emmett's mom and I can never get her out of my head, those dreams in has? about her and the name she was calling? yes that what her amazing fiancée Jacob and when I left it was because I couldn't stand to be near her and not being able to really be near her. There. You happy?"

"No really." He shrugged after a long moment of silence, "Because now I know something worse is bothering you other than your creepy ass dreams."

"Really?." I said sarcastically, covering my face with my hands. "I should have just told her from the start."

"Told her what?"

"I caught Jacob cheating on her." I said, looking up to see his reaction.

"What?" Jasper looks at me, completely bewildered.

"You heard me."

"Yeah, but I can't believe it...wait!" He looked up at me in a flash. "You haven't told her?"

"Of course I did." I said sarcastically. "And she took it so well that she asked the chick he was doing it with to come on their honey moon with them so they could have a three-some."

"Don't get pissy with me just cause you like a chick double your age!"

"Well you asked a stupid question and you better keep that shit to your self." I growl. "I don't want to lose Emmett's friendship just cause I have a crush on his mom."

"Yeah, yeah. Were brothers...wait, are we?" He gaved me a pointed look.

"Stop using that against me, I was not in a good place back then and you know it."

"Because of Bella?" He asked.

"Yes because of Bella." I sit on my bed and grip at my hair and pull at it. "What am I going to do?"

"Your going to tell her."

"What?" I turn to him wide eyed. "I can't do that, it will crush her."

"Would you rather her be upset that he cheated now, or would you rather she found out in a few years when he leaves her for some 20-year-old chick he's been boning since she cut down the fucking to 1 time a month?"

"Urgh! Does Alice know you talk like that?" I groan falling back onto the bed and rubbing my eyes with my palms before sighing. "How am I going to tell her?"

"That's what you have to figure out."

"Thank you, that helps so much." I mutter, pulling a pillow over my face hoping it might just suffocate me.

**_(*)_**

30 minues.

I have 30 minutes to tell her.

When I got to the church I heard her maid of honor, Angela, tell some guy that the bride was in the second room down the hall putting on her dress and to make sure 'prince charming' doesn't go near.

Prince charming my skinny, pale white ass.

I know no one in there but her because I have been watching the room for the past 10 minutes from down the hallway behind a corner.

It's now or never.

I take a large breathe before I open the door to see Bella patting down her dress in the mirror and I gasp at the sight of her.

She looks beyond beautiful in her tight fitting dress, her hair was up with a few lose curls around her face, he face almost filled with her natural beauty but some blush on her cheeks, a happy smile was painted on her face and I am about to ruin it.

Bella catches me in the reflection on the mirror and turns to me with wide, confused eyes.

"Edward what are you doing in here?" She asked, her voice shakey.

Was she afraid of me or something?

"I have something to tell you." I said, just above a whisper.

"Edward this is really not the time." She rushes out, twisting her hands together nervously. "I'm getting martied in less than 30 minutes."

"I know, but this can't wait. If I don't tell you now I don't think I ever will and I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

"Look, Edward, I know what your going to tell me." Bella said, moving towards me slightly her happy smile had now changed into a sad, sympathetic one.

"You do?" I asked in disbelief.

How can she know and still be here?

"Yes and I just want to say I'm flattered but-"

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought Jake was talking a load of nonsense when he said he caught you staring at me and you could have a crush on me but I gu-"

"I don't have a crush on you." I lied, just wanting her to stop, this was not the time to tell her this shit.

''What?''

"That's was defiantly not the reason why I came here." I chuckle nervously, pulling at my hair.

"Oh. Then why are you here?"

"It's about Jacob."

"What about him?" She looks nervous again.

"When I was at the hospital last week when I cut my hand I saw him there." I take a breathe and continue. "He was holding hands with one of the nurses, I think her name was Liz or Leah or something like that and then they went into one of the janitors closets."

I look down to the floor, not wanting to see her reaction.

There was a few seconds of silence before either on of spoke.

"Please go Edward." I heard her say, her voice hard.

"What?" I look up to see her face, filled with no emotion like a statue.

"Just go and take your seat." She said sternly.

"But Bella you can't still marry him after-" I was cut off by the door opening behind me to reveal Chief Swan in his suit.

He looked at me for a second, before moving his gaze to his daughter. "You ready to go Bells? The ceremony is about to start"

"Yeah, in a second dad. Edward you need to go take your seat." Her voice was still strange.

I decided that leaving would be best when the Chief began to glare at me.

"See you there Bella." I said quietly, walking past Chief Swan and heading down the corridor and as I walked my anger began to build up inside of me.

She was still going to marry him?

After what I had just told her, she was still going to walk down that aisle?

I was shaking with my anger as I walked down the aisle towards My mom, dad, Jasper and Alice. I sat down next to Jasper who looked at me with a cocked eye brow obviously asking me if I had told her and I nodded before looking straight a head of me toward where Jacob was standing. He looked practically giddy with happiness and excitement and all I wanted to do was to go up there and punch him in his smug little face.

He didn't deserve happiness.

"Where were you, the ceremony is about to begin any minute?" My mum asked.

"Toilet." I lied, not even looking her way.

Before she could say anything, the priest stood up and said. "If you all could settle down, the ceremony with about to begin."

Really, he should have said: "If you could all shut up and watch Edward's personal hell be performed."

Bastard.

When the music began everyone became quiet and looked towards the door which Bella and The Chief began to walk though I felt sick as I realised she was really going to go though with it.

I looked at her face which still seemed very wrong. I flicked over to Jacob, who I think could also see that her face was not how it was suppose to be as he smiled dropped into a look of concern and confusion.

"I thought you said you told her." Jasper whispered harshly very quietly into my ear.

"I did, I never said she wasn't still going though with it." I whispered back, my irritation obvious in my voice.

He didn't get a chance to say anything else as Bella reached to where Jacob was standing and her dad gave her hand to him. I seen him mouth something to her and she just nodded.

We sang a few of the gay songs we had to before the priest began to talk and then the words about 'why these two shouldn't marry' bullshit was said and everything came to a stand still when Bella put her hand up.

I sighed in relief.

She wasn't going to marry him.

"Miss Swan?" She priest asked, looking slightly confused.

"I just have to say one thing before we continue." Bella said, her voice still cold and hard.

Jacob looked like her was going to piss his pants. Good.

"What would you like to say Miss Swan?"

"I would like to say 'Take this you cheating bastard'" She said in a sweet voice, before grabbing Jacob's shoulders and kneeing him between his legs.

Hard.

There was gasps from the girls and sounds of terror from some of the men.

Everyone knows that hurts like a bitch.

Jacob screamed like a girl before falling to the floor with his hand on his crotch.

"I can see I'm done here." Bella smiled. "C'mon Emmett."

Bella began to walk back down the aisle with Emmett behind her looking pretty fucking smug.

"Oh one sec." Emmett said quickly, turned around, walking up to Jacob and kicking him in the stomach, making another girly scream come though the bastards lips. "That's for calling me 'Emms' for 2 years you sack on shit."

I guess my job here was done.

Happy Birthday to me.

**_(*)_**

"My mom's behaviour is beginning to scare me." Emmett said as he attempted to play COD with me and Jasper.

"Why, what she doing now?" I asked, my voice showing my obvious concern.

I had only been 5 days since the wedding and the list of things that Bella had done since she had kneed Jake in the dick on her wedding day.

One: she burned all of Jacob's possessions.

Two: she whack his car with a baseball bat.

Three: she kneed him in the nuts again when he tried to stand up to her for doing the first 2 things she did.

Four: When me and Jasper were at Emmett's she came home from work, she went straight upstairs to cry, but her sobs could still be heard from where we where sitting.

And the list goes on

"I caught her putting a flash in her bag yesterday." He sighed rubbing his hands over his face. "I don't know what to do guys, what if it just get's worse and worse until the point where she just like, cracks?"

"She's get though this." Jasper promised, patting Emmett's arm.

"I really hope so. I don't want to have to go live with The Chief because she can't look after herself any more, let alone me."

"Bella won't let herself get that far, you said so yourself she was seeming better." I said, trying to lift my best friend's hope in the situation.

"That was before she started putting what I think is vodka in her orange juice!" Emmett exploded, causing me and Jasper to flinch away form him. "Sorry, sorry, I just can't handle her being like this, I feel like it's my fault."

"How can this be your fault?" I asked, confused.

"If I just told her that he treated me like shit like a year ago, she wouldn't even be here."

"You can't blame yourself for that, you were just trying to make her happy." Jasper added.

"Now look at her." Emmett sniffed, gripping on his curly hair.

"I should have told her earlier, about what I saw, I might have saved her some heart ache." I groaned, falling back onto the couch.

"At least you told her, 'cause if you didn't she married that douche without knowing I would of kicked your ass." Edward said seriously, but a small smirk played on his lips after the 'kick your ass' part of his speech.

"Like you could kick me ass." I laughed, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Bring it lanky."

"Why don't you, BFG!"

"Ginger."

I gasped. "That was a low blow dude, You know I'm self concious about my hair colour!"

"Serves you right."

"Can you two please start paying attention to the game, it's not fun beating your asses if your not playing the best you can." Jasper said.

"Whatever you say Mother Theresha." I chuckled.

"Oh a virgin joke huh? Well atleast I didn't fuck the easiest girl going."

"Least I've fucked."

"Yeah, a whore."

"You know Jasper, I have wanted to know for a while now, why haven't you had sex with Alice? I mean, Rose wants to wait until were more serious and blah-de-blah, but you and Alice have been together for years and according to Rose, you guys have done squat."

"Wait." Jasper said looking towards Emmett. "Are you saying that Alice has talked to Rose about our sex life?"

"More like talking about your _non_ excisting sex life." I chuckled. Emmett snorted.

"Shut up for one minute." Jasper stressed. "I want to know why Rose knows about my sex life, and not a word out of you." Jasper pointed at me with a glare when I opened my mouth to speak.

"You didn't know that girl's talk about that?" Emmett asked.

"No, why would I?"

"Jas, here's a life lesson for you." Emmett put his hand on Jasper's and looked right into his eyes. "Girls. Talk. About. Everything."

"Everything?" The colour in Japer's face has dissapered

"Everything." I confirmed. "The topics are endless, from kissing, to the size of your dick."

"Yeah and according to Rose, Alice thinks your packing." Emmett snorted.

"So Alice has told Rose every detial of our relationship?" Jasper looked like someone killed his puppy

"She probably thinks you talk as well you know." I said, hoping to calm him.

"But I don't.''

"So start."

"Where?"

"How about with the bases." Emmett suggested, looking happy about the topic.

"Like what base I'm on with her?"

"Yes."

"I think were on 2?" His answer came out more like a question.

"You either know or you don't Jas." Emmett sniggered.

"Remind me of the stages again then." Jasper pleaded.

"Jeeze Jasper, what have you been doing for the last 2 years?"

"Nothing apparently."

"Look Jasper since I'm your brother and no give me that 'Am I now?' crap again because you know I didn't mean that and it was over half a year ago, so get over it." Jasper smirked. "So I should be the one to have the sex talk with you, so have you ever made out with Alice?"

"You know I have." Jasper's cheeked turn pink and I grimanced remebering the time I walked into Jasper's room with out knocking to see Jasper on top of little Alice, eating her face off with his hand of her breast, least just say I've never just walked in since.

"Oh yes, so that's base 1 and 2 covered." Emmett was laughing at the look of disgust on my face.

"So base 1 and 2 is making out and... fonderling?"

"Yes so base 3 is under the clothes and not just uner the clothes but in the panties, if you know what I'm saying." Emmett was so loving this.

"I'm guessing your at 3rd base Em?"

"Yep. Being at the back of the cinema is not safe." Emmett smiled proudly.

"I know what you mean dude, Lauren Mallory once got me off at the back of our English classrom."

"Oh that's hot." Emmett boomed slapping me on the back knocking the wind out of me.

"I know, but back to Jasper, have you reached 3rd base yet?" I said after I had done coughing in attemop ti gett my breathe back.

"Do we have to keep talking about this?" Jasper moaned.

"Yes now answer the question."

Jasper looked down and muttered his answer to low for either me or Emmett to be able to hear.

"Speak up Jas, 3rd base Yay or Nay?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Wait, Yes?"

"No!"

"God I'm confused." Emmett grumbled rubbing his temple.

"I haven't got to 3rd base with Alice." Jasper stated, looking down at the ground, ashamed. "Jeeze, you been dating Rose for a few months and you've got futher than me."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, if you want to wait the-"

"But I don't want to wait!" Jasper shouted, cutting me off. "I want to do those things but..."

"But?"

"What if I do it wrong?"

Me and Emmett looked at each other, making no sound, before we both broke out into laugher.

"What? What is so damn funny?" Jasper sounded mad.

"D...dude, you can't 'do it wrong' I mean in and out, in and out, rub, rub, rub" Emmett laughed moving his fingers and thumb in the montion.

"Fuck you guys, I'm going to get a drink." Jasper grunted, leaving me and Emmett laughing.

**_(*)_**

**August 2008**

It had now been over 2 weeks since Bella's almost wedding and I had finally plucked up almost enough courage to talk to Bella, almost. I was still standing outside the house pacing up and down her porch, stopping to knock before sighing and then pacing again.

_God I suck._

This should be easy. All I need to do is knock the door, go in for 2-3 minutes and apologise for not telling Bella sooner about her lying cheating fiance and hopefully she'll say it's all ok and I'll leave. This should be easy, but it's not because I know that as soon as I see her I'll want to hug her and kiss her and do all sort of things that I never can as she's the 30th year old mother of my best friend, not to mention she only just got out of a serious relationship 2 weeks ago.

_Come on, just knock, you have done it plently of times before and this is no different._

My hand goes up to knock the door.

Then back down.

Up again

Then back down.

Then the door opens

"Edward?"

"I...uh...umm...hi Bella"

"Hey, what are you doing here? Emmett's out with Rose you know."

"I know, I came to talk to you."

"Oh... well, come in." Bella opened the door wider so I could walk past her.

"Thanks."

"It's fine, go sit on the couch and I'll be in sec."

I walked into the familiar living room, looking around the place. I hadn't been here much since Jake had left and I could tell the place had changed slightly. There were no longer a photo of Bella and Jacob in Seattle on the mantle peice or the photo of Bella, Emmett and Jake on holiday at some beach somehwere and there was a different TV so I guess the TV had once belonged to Jacob before they moved in together. But other than that it seemed like the same house.

"So what exactly did you want to talk about?" I turned to see Bella in the doorway and this time I could truly see her. She had purple bruised underneath her tired eyes, her face was much more pale than usual and her brown hair was tyed in a lose bun with frail bits of hair hanging by her face.

"I think you can guess Bella." I sat down on the couch and motioned for her to sit next to me. "So how've you been?"

"Best I can be I guess. It's not like I'm expected to be ok 2 weeks after my almost wedding which didn't happen because my almost husband cheated on me with some chick who he then decided to invite to our almost wedding ceremony but..." Bella sighed, curling her pony talk between her fingers than was resting over her shoulder. "...I can't say I blame him."

"What?" I exclaimed loudly in disbelief, causing Bella to flinch. "Of course you can blame him. I mean, the guy was suppose to be getting married to the most amazing and beauiful women I have ever met and a few weeks before the wedding he decides to cheat on this woman and go have sex in a jaintors closet with a woman who has probably been tried on more time than a pair of fucking shoes and then he has the nerve to invite her to his wedding too? The guy is fucking thick! Fuck! All this shit just because he wasn't getting what he was 'suppose to!'" I was heaving with rage after my rant, breathing though my nose to try and calm myself down.

"Where did you hear that?" I just about heard Bella whisper.

"What?" I looked at her, confused.

"You said he wasn't getting what he was suppose, how could you possibly know something like that?" I could hear Bella's voice quivering as she choked out her question.

"Well...I.." I cleared my thorat. " I didn't just see Jacob go into the closet with the nurse. I kind of stood outside and listened to their conversation for a bit too."

"So you heard her say I wasn't giving him what he was suppose to be getting?"

"Bella I really didn't come here to talk about that. I didn't want to talk about that Asshole and how much he didn't deserve someone like you." My hands clenched at my sides as I talked about him.

"Why do you... What did you come here to talk about then?"

"I came here to apologise for what I did, I should have told you what I knew straight away, not minutes before your wedding." I didn't continue after I felt Bella grab my clenched fist, that opened at her touch. I gasped at the contact.

"Edward, what you did was brave." Bella said, giving my hand a quick sqeeze. "Telling me that, not knowing if I was going to believe you or not took guts, so thank you."

"It wasn't guts." I scoffed. "I just couldn't let you marry him without knowing what he done. But when I told you... you seemed like you weren't even listening to me. I thought you were still going to marry him."

"I could of never married him." Bella said so matter-of-factly. "But after you told me, I felt like... like I wasn't even really there, like the person who was standing there in that white dress wasn't even me. I didn't even know what was happening to me until I see Leah Clearwater sitting in the 2nd row of the church and the minsiter asked of there was any reason why we shouldn't marry and then everything came back to me and I..."

"Kneed him in the balls?" I finshed for her, unable to hold back my smirk at the memory, which caused Bella to laugh. "You doing that made my birthday worth while."

"Birthday?" Bella questioned. "It was your birthday?"

"That's what I said."

"So you were at my almost wedding on your birthday because?"

"Because by going to your wedding it saved me from having some cheesy ass birthday party hosted by my crazy mother."

"Glad I could help." She said sarcastically. "And happy 16th birthday"

"Thanks."

"Also I want to apologise for accussing you of liking me when you were telling me about Jake, that was just the denial talking I think."

"I'm not really suprised you came up with that conclusion." I laughed half heartedly.

"Why?"

I looked at Bella's hand that was still resting on mine and then up at Bella. "Because from the moment I've met you I've thought you are beautiful and over the past few months I've seen how fun, caring, smart and loving you are, how could I not like you?"

Bella look up at me, her eyes turned soft. "Edward..."

Our eye contact didn't wavour and neither of us noticed that we had been getting closer and closer until our nose's brushed against each other and Bella let out an audiable gasp, but she didn't move away like I thought she would, instead she got closer. In a few short seconds, our lip were touching and then it was like a frenzy began.

In mere seconds, our lips began to work viciously against each other, like we both had been wanting to do this the entire time and not just me. Bella's small hands had started off cupped my face, but as the kisses went on they had moved into my uncontrolable hair and began moving my afe closer as my one of my hands rested on the back of Bella's neck and the other on her hip. I felt Bella's tounge run across my bottom lip and my dick throbbed at the action. I quickly pulled Bella into my lap, plunging my tounge into her open mouth, both of us moaning at the contact. My body felt like it was on fire as my lips carressed Bella's and my tounge tangled hers. I heard a moan, a loud moan, that came from deep in Bella throat and I'm sure my dick got even harder.

I tightened my hands on Bella's hips as I moved her over my dick, feeling the heat that was raidiating from her centre. Bella emidiatly began to move her hips, grinding herself against my throbbing erection causing us both to cry out, dissconnection out lips. We were both panting heavily from how long we had been kissing, but I needed my lips back on her, anywhere. I moved Bella's ponytail away from her neck and replaced it with my mouth, making Bella pull on my hair with her hard as I nibbled and sucked on her neck.

I couldn't even comprehend the fact that Bella Swan, 30-year-old Bella Swan has just been kissing me, had her tongue in my mouth and was rocking her hips quicker and quicker against my dick. I began to shift my hips upwards to create more friction as we both moaned and whimpered, me into Bella neck and Bella freely and loud. I began to feel Bella shaking and I knew then that she was just as close as I was to cumming so I moved my hip quicker. Bella moaned so loudly as she began to come on top of my dick, with me follwoing not far behind.

But our orgasms were short lived as we heard the sound of voice coming up the drive way. We both froze as the sound

"Are you sure your mom will be ok with my coming over?" We heard Rosalie ask.

"Of course she will be, you know she loves you."

Emmett.

**_(*)_**

**Reviews are better than dry humping with Edward, so get to it.**

**P.S: Sorry for every spelling mistake, I'm dumb.  
**


End file.
